Used To Be
by Intricatae Gratia
Summary: Justin left Brian to go to New York and Brian fell into a downward spiral, one his friends are determined to draw him out of but perhaps they aren't what he needs at all. Perhaps he will find just what or who he needs where he least expects it. And what will happen when Justin returns? Focus on Brian/Justin and Hunter/OC With Ben/Michael, Mel/Lindsey and others Kinda AU


**A/N: **I'm so bad, starting another story when I still have 2 that are nowhere near finished but the idea for this one just hit me and I was suddenly completely inspired to write.

I've only seen part of QAF so some stuff may be a bit inaccurate (sorry) and this story is going to be at least semi- AU seeing as how I plan on fiddling with a few of the characters ages to get it to fit with my plot.

(Disclaimer: I don't own QAF, sadly, but I do claim my plot and any eventual OCs as my own)

* * *

**Prologue**

...

Brian Kinney was not a-fucking-mused as he sat in the back of the god-awful minivan as it sped away from Liberty Ave. The reason for his irritation was none other than the driver of the infernal vehicle one Mikey Novotny.

...

Brian had been having a grand old time in his loft that morning drowning his sorrows in booze and burying his dick in tricks. And why shouldn't he?

Justin had left him and although he would never, ever, admit it, to anyone, it really was like his sunshine was gone. He'd spent 5 years building a relationship, hell building a life, with the blond and the twink had just upped and left. For New York.

The city that never sleeps had offered Justin and his art opportunities that he couldn't even dream of in the Pitts. So the blond had left without so much as a word to his boyfriend. No, scratch that, his _fiancée_, after all Brian _had _proposed hadn't he? That ought to count for something.

Of course Justin had called as soon as he'd arrived in the big apple, tears in his voice and most likely in his eyes, apologising for leaving and promising to come back on the next plane. But Brian, good old self-sacrificing Brian Kinney, had told Justin to stay and "follow his dreams" and all that crap. So, really, he had no reason to feel as wronged as he did. Seeing as he'd told the blond to stay in New York and, after all, Justin had promised to call and write.

And write he did. At least once a week a blue envelope would arrive containing a hideously heartfelt letter in which Justin would detail his daily comings and goings and how much he missed everyone, especially Brian, and how guilty he felt for leaving like he did. Brian had stopped reading them after the fifth or sixth. Now they just sat in a pile next to his waste paper bin. As lesbionic as it sounded he couldn't bring himself to throw them away just like he could bring himself to read them.

He had quickly developed a ritual regarding Justin's letters; each time a letter found its way through his door Brian would place it on the ever growing pile and proceed to go on a bender. Drinking his way through his liquor cabinet before sucking and fucking his way through Babylon's backroom.

It was during this week's escapade that Mikey had shown up at his loft declaring that Brian was being foolish and acting like a child (which he probably was)because he was hurting (which he definitely was) and that he needed to get out of the loft (which he probably did). Mikey had then shooed all of the cute little tricks out of the door before pushing Brian into the shower with instructions for him to be dressed and ready to go in 30 minutes.

When Brian emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed as per Mikey's orders, he looked seriously worse for wear. His usually lustrous hair was dull and scruffy and his eyes sported dark ,puffy bags. If Mr. Kinney had had his way he would have just crawled into bed and slept it off but Mikey insisted they had somewhere important to go then dragged him out of the loft.

...

Brian sighed heavily from the backseat of the van, drawing the attention of his best friend Michael. Mikey knew that Brian would probably be completely unbearable today but it was worth it if it snapped Bri out of his destructive cycle. It was incredibly unhealthy, all the sex and drink. Now Michael was no prude and was by no means T-total but Brian had been going too far since Justin had left.

Michael had been so angry at the blond at first, who just leaves without a word? It was plain hurtful. But he had relented after several phone conversations with the artist who had explained his fear. The fear that he wasn't equal to Brian and was not enough to stand beside him. It was a feeling that Michael could easily identify with, he had often felt insignificant when it came to Brian's success in life - with Kinetic and Babylon and various other things.

Over time Mikey came to appreciate how much worse it must have been for Justin who not only lived with Brian but was that much younger and inexperienced. He still talked to Justin on the phone from time to time and he knew that the blond wrote to Brian each week. Unfortunately he also knew that Brian wasn't reading any of the letters, which just added to his worry about his long time friend.

Therefore Michael had persuaded Ben, his husband to let him bring Brian with them on this very special trip. Both Mikey and Ben hoped that getting out of the loft and seeing other people, new people who had suffered a bit like he had, would get Brian out of his own head and away from reminders of Justin. And maybe, if they were lucky they could start Brian on the path to get things back to normal. Back like they used to be.

...


End file.
